


You've always been my #1

by Nimbus_Cloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbus_Cloud/pseuds/Nimbus_Cloud
Summary: Yamaguchi is in line to become Karasuno's next captain, and Tsukishima is all for the idea, and hoping secretly he can be his #2, in more ways than one."He's a man who walks ahead of me."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 319





	You've always been my #1

“Yamaguchi, can I talk to you after practice?” 

The question was light, casual, harmless. It shouldn’t have been anything to worry about except for the fact that the question came from  Ennoshita , who had learned how, in his past year of being the  Karasuno volleyball team captain, to inspire fear with even the lightest of tones.

“Why? What did  Tsukki do?” was Yamaguchi’s immediate response, and Tsukishima might have been more offended if he weren’t also racking his brain and immediately back-pedaling through his memories to try and see if he had, maybe, actually, done something.

Oh, right.

“When I said ‘cyanide,’ I didn’t mean—”

“What about cyanide?!”  Ennoshita felt his blood pressure spike. 

“Ahh!!” Yamaguchi waved his hands nervously. “It was just that Hinata and  Kageyama were eating... quite... a lot... of apples—”

“You mean gorging themselves on a disgusting quantity of apples—”

“Shut up, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi continued impatiently. “And it turned into a contest because, you know how they are, and Tsukki just casually pointed out that apple seeds have cyanide—”

“No, the seeds don’t have cyanide,” Tsukishima corrected, because he never knew when to stop himself. “The seeds have amygdalin, which gets processed in your stomach to release cyanide.”

“Would you believe,” Yamaguchi turned a twitching smile his way. “That you are absolutely not helping?”

“It’s not a lot of cyanide,” Tsukishima added quietly, maybe a teeny bit chastened. Yamaguchi had also grown more intimidating over the past year. “They’ll be fine, they just didn’t let me get that far.”

Ennoshita sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Graduation, he reminded himself. Soon he’d graduate, and honestly, there were genuine reasons to look forward to it. “Let me guess, that’s why those two are in the bathroom both throwing up their insides?” 

“They’ll... be fine?” Yamaguchi repeated weakly. 

“I wouldn’t have even said anything if they hadn’t been disgustingly inhaling them whole,” Tsukishima added, always ready with the ‘helpful’ commentary. “Selfishly, I might add. Shimada-san gave them to us for the whole team.”

Ennoshita looked between them, alternating glares until Yamaguchi at last smacked Tsukishima’s arm as a sort of last-thought reprimand, and then he seemed to remember why he came over to talk to them in the first place. “No, it wasn’t about that. Obviously, since I didn’t know about—anyway, that’s not why I wanted to talk to you, Yamaguchi. Honestly, if I know Tsukishima’s done something, I’d go to him directly by this point. Meet me after practice, okay?” 

He left then to head in the direction of the boys’ bathroom, half-stomping, and Yamaguchi slumped beside Tsukishima with a relieved sigh.

“Well if it’s not about that, I wonder what he does want to talk to me about?” he wondered aloud, tugging lightly on his knee pads.

Tsukishima had a reasonable guess, a snide quip, and no idea how not to be a smartass. 

“It’s about me, he just couldn’t admit it in front of me.”

“Tsukki...” Another smack on the arm, but considerably more playful this time.

After a shared giggle, Tsukishima put on his serious face. Well, his honest face. “He’s going to make you captain, Yamaguchi.”

The timing was about right, too. The  Interhigh tournament was coming up soon, and  Ennoshita didn’t seem as determined about staying on as captain through Spring High. Tsukishima had overheard something about a potential future in healthcare, and figured the mantle of captain would be passed on sooner rather than later. 

“No way!” Yamaguchi flushed, eyes darting to his shoelaces. “You don’t know that.”

“You’re the best choice between the four of us,” Tsukishima continued, slightly annoyed at Yamaguchi’s immediate dismissal. He was supposed to be better about the self-deprecating thing by now. “It makes the most sense, admit it.”

Yamaguchi shot him a nervous glance and bit his lip. It made him look much younger every time he made that face (it always reminded Tsukishima of when they’d been children), but there was never as much self-doubt behind his eyes now. It was in his posture, Tsukishima thought to himself. He could crinkle those cute little eyebrows all he wanted, but he still carried himself with pride. More and more every day. 

“Well I guess we’ll see,” Yamaguchi said finally. 

“Wanna bet on it?” Tsukishima grinned. “If I’m right, you owe me a shortcake.”

Yamaguchi took a second to think about it. “No bet.”

_ See? _ Tsukishima challenged silently with an eyebrow raise.  _ You know I’m right that you’re the best choice for captain.  _

He had no problem visualizing it either. The #1 jersey would be a natural fit for his best friend. After some point in their freshman year, Yamaguchi had started walking ahead of him instead of beside him, and Tsukishima had followed without hesitation. That too had felt natural. The underclassmen looked up to Yamaguchi, deferred to him, admired him, and why wouldn’t they? He was friendly like Hinata but less self-absorbed and way better at explaining things. He was less intimidating than His Highness at a first glance, but still firm when he needed to be. And... well, nobody understood better than Tsukishima his own character flaws that precluded him from leadership, so he didn’t need to repeat them to himself.

“I’ll wait up for you after practice,” said Tsukishima. He knew Yamaguchi liked hearing such reassurances, and he was trying to be better about giving them. 

And it did seem to relieve him for a bit, until, “No... that’s okay. I don’t  wanna keep you waiting.”

Tsukishima frowned.  Trying to be more demonstrably encouraging  rather backfired when Yamaguchi decided he didn’t need it. Or want it. 

“I’ll wait,” he said again, more firmly this time. 

In truth, he was being just as selfish as he was supportive. If  Ennoshita was, in fact, about to ask Yamaguchi to be the captain next year, Tsukishima wanted to be the first to know about it and the first to congratulate his friend. He wanted to be the first to say, I’ve got your back and I’ll follow your lead. Or something like that but less cheesy. 

For a moment, it seemed as though Yamaguchi might argue against it again, but then he let out an exasperated little laugh and smiled one of those smiles that made Tsukishima weak in the knees. 

“You’re so stubborn, Tsukki...”

“People tell me it’s my best quality.” A bold-faced lie. Even Tsukishima sometimes couldn’t believe Yamaguchi could stand  him but thank goodness he did. Tsukishima felt he would be... quite lost without his friend.

So he waited outside the gym, blasting his music into his ears as most everyone left (except for the two idiots who always stayed late). He supposed he could have practiced with them while waiting for Yamaguchi, but he had the sneaking suspicion they didn’t especially want to spend any extra time with him today given the cyanide joke. Honestly, he’d been surprised and  impressed that they’d even known what it is. 

He was also surprised after a while that Yamaguchi’s meeting was running so long. He imagined the conversation in his head would consist of  Ennoshita appointing Yamaguchi captain, and Yamaguchi accepting. Maybe he’d put up a little bit of a fight about it, express some doubts, etc... but he also didn’t think  Ennoshita would really take no for an answer. Simple enough, surely. 

When he saw  Ennoshita leaving the gym without Yamaguchi, Tsukishima raised a curious eyebrow. When after that, he saw Hinata and  Kageyama and  Yachi take off, his curiosity shifted to concern.

“Oh Tsukishima- kun , I didn’t know you were still here!” said  Yachi as they caught sight of him. 

“Waiting for Yamaguchi?” Hinata chimed in.

“That’s surprising,” Kageyama scoffed.

A vein twitched in Tsukishima’s forehead. “Not really, Your Highness.” 

They’d never be exactly chummy, but most of their banter had lost their sting. And  Kageyama was no longer bothered by his old nickname, not since Hinata had managed to put a positive spin on it. Instead, he rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets, not rising to the bait. “Yeah yeah, Yamaguchi’s special, I get it.” 

“Yamaguchi is proof of Tsukishima’s humanity,” Hinata added sagely. 

The same vein twitched again. It was the truth, but he didn’t like it thrown back into his face by the idiots of all people. It was made all the worse because  Yachi didn’t reprimand them, only gave him an apologetic look meaning she silently agreed. 

Sighing, he finally asked, “And? Where is he?” 

“When we left him, he was in the storage closet,”  Yachi replied, because she was a genuinely helpful soul.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima mumbled as he left them, throwing his headphones into his bag as he re-entered the gym. 

He found Yamaguchi staring at the wall in the storage room, so lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear Tsukishima approaching. The blond rapped his knuckles on the door and Yamaguchi jumped rather dramatically before he turned around. 

“Ts-Tsukki! I didn’t hear you come in!”

“Pft, obviously.”

“Sorry, I’m taking a while... This is why I told you earlier to just go on ahead.” He gave a sheepish smile.

Tsukishima crossed his arms. “Well I’ve waited this long already, what’s a little longer? Unless you were planning to meditate here in silence for another hour.”

“I was considering it,” Yamaguchi grinned, “Commune with the sports equipment... drink in the smell of sweat and  Salonpas ...” he then crinkled his own nose as he took a deeper breath than he really wanted. “Let me grab my bag then we can go.” 

Tsukishima called out after him. “ So am I calling you Captain now?” 

Yamaguchi tripped over his feet a little at the sudden question, but when he turned to face him, he didn’t look quite as shell-shocked. “After  Interhigh .  Ennoshita -san is still Captain until then, obviously.”

“I told you so,” Tsukishima would never  _ ever  _ miss out on the chance to  say ‘I told you so.’ It was a compulsion that ran in his veins more fervently than oxygen. 

“All right, Mr. Know-It-All,” Yamaguchi flung a set of keys at him. “Lock up the storage room, would you? Make yourself useful.”

Tsukishima smirked as he obeyed—Yamaguchi had the bossing-around bit down, at least. Normally, he might have teased a little more or put up a little bit of a whine before eventually doing what Yamaguchi asked of him, but Tsukishima did want Yamaguchi to feel confident in his new role... which would probably mean being just a tad more cooperative in front of the underclassmen... not that Sugawara-san had ever shown Daichi-san the same courtesy. As he locked the storage room and pulled on the door to test it, he stopped to wonder, would Yamaguchi ask him to be his vice captain? As supportive as he’d been for Yamaguchi’s promotion, he’d never stopped to consider what that might mean for himself. Extra responsibilities didn’t exactly sound appealing, but... lording his position over the Idiot Duo might make up for it. 

When Yamaguchi returned, Tsukishima tossed back the keys and asked, “Who else knows?”

“Just  Yacchan ,” Yamaguchi said, avoiding eye-contact. “Let’s not mention it to anyone else, okay? While the  third-years are still with us on the team, everyone should still treat  Ennoshita -san like the captain.  So don’t say anything to the others, all right?” 

He didn’t exactly like Yamaguchi’s tone, but it wasn’t a  point he could argue. And he wouldn’t argue, but his brows still  furrowed and his lips pulled into a thin line. He wanted Yamaguchi to be proud about it, like  _ he  _ was. 

“Promise me, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi insisted.

“All right all right, I promise,” Tsukishima sighed. 

It only occurred to him to ask when the two of them were almost home. “You told Yachi before me?”

“She’s the club manager,” Yamaguchi shrugged like this was the most obvious explanation in the world. “She knew before I did. She recommended me.”

“Oh,” Tsukishima said quietly.

Yamaguchi waved as they came to the crossroad where they usually parted ways, and Tsukishima blurted, “I would’ve recommended you too!” then quietly added, “If I’d been asked...” 

Yamaguchi blinked several times, not sure what to make of the outburst before he laughed a little. He bit his lip, started to say something, thought better of it, and said simply, “Thanks, Tsukki. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“...yeah. See you tomorrow.” 

Yamaguchi turned and walked away first, and Tsukishima watched him go for about half a block before he finally sighed to himself, put on his headphones, and went his own way home. It was an odd contradiction, wanting so bad to push your friend forward because you believed in him, but then feeling... lonely... watching him walk on ahead without you. 

* * *

Even if Yamaguchi had insisted on secrecy, it didn’t escape people’s notice that he was suddenly staying later after every practice to meet with the captains and  Yachi ... and that Takeda-sensei suddenly had more to say to him all the time in the hallways... and that he’d been assigned extra responsibilities over the next couple of months as  Ennoshita and Tanaka did less and less. In the mind’s eye of the team, the #1 jersey was as visible on Yamaguchi’s back as a ball of yellow and blue hurtling toward one’s face and just as inevitable as the impact. 

The underclassmen whispered between themselves, the loudest, least secret rumor Tsukishima had ever heard. But still he kept his word and every time an underclassman asked about it, he feigned ignorance or nonchalance or changed the subject by making them do drills. It was good they never asked  Yachi —she had the kind of poker face that spelled out her exact hand and her next bet. 

As he subtly kept his ear to the ground to gauge public opinion,  it pleased Tsukishima to hear that no-one had a problem with the upcoming transition; they were just waiting for it to be official. This was right and good. What alarmed him was the adjacent rumor that Yamaguchi and  Yachi might start dating once Yamaguchi became captain and the two would need to spend more time together. The first time he’d overheard this gossip, he felt sick to his stomach and glared at the first-years so darkly that they immediately rushed into flying dives.

The worst part was that he agreed with them, in the corners of his heart where he hid his deepest, darkest fears. Were those two to start dating, they’d be a sickeningly adorable couple. He knew they’d take care of each other, complement each other... and he hated how alone he already felt just from imagining it.

He stopped staying behind late to wait for Yamaguchi after that. There was a hollow ache every time he saw the two of them leaving the gym together chatting and laughing before the three of them walked home together, the two continuously discussing club matters Tsukishima wasn’t fully privy to. Going home alone felt better than third-wheeling. 

Unfortunately, getting home a little earlier meant he often crossed paths with Tanaka-san (the older) picking up  Akiteru for a date, and that was another source of emotional confusion he didn’t have the capacity to deal with. It seemed deeply unfair that  Akiteru would seek to traumatize him twice in his lifetime—hadn't he suffered enough? 

It seemed romance was blossoming everywhere around him, and there was no way to complain about it without sounding like a complete asshole. At least there was always volleyball, even if he disliked how much that made him sound like the idiot duo. 

* * *

Interhigh came and went, with the Iron Wall of  Datekou blocking out their chance for Nationals; without Asahi-san, they lacked the strength to overpower their rigid defense. 

And the third-years officially retired from the team (even Noya-san), heads held high as they wished their underclassmen a future championship. 

“We’ll be watching!”

It was both a promise and a threat. 

When  Ennoshita then announced that the next captain would be Yamaguchi, he was met with enthusiastic applause and several high fives. He accepted the mantle of the #1 jersey without tripping, stumbling, stammering, not even the tiniest slouch in his posture or a nervous upturn of his eyebrows.

“Yamaguchiii!! You’ll be great!” Hinata cheered.

Tsukishima was only a little annoyed that Hinata had beat him in shouting out encouragement (not that it had ever been his forte to do so), but his heart thudded wildly when Yamaguchi turned to face the team and looked to him first. To him, that was a victory, and Tsukishima gave a quiet nod.

Taking a deep inhale, Yamaguchi barked out his first order as Captain.

“ Liiiine up!”

The team scrambled to their feet in a straight- ish line to face their graduating third-years.

Yamaguchi led them. “Thank you for everything!!!”

The team repeated the cry and then they all bowed, holding their heads low  as long as they could until Noya and Tanaka tackled their formation, insisting on hugs and strangleholds and hair tousles. Tsukishima inched his way over to Yamaguchi amidst the rabble and gently bumped their shoulders together.

“I’m proud of you,” he said in a low voice.

“ Tsukki !” Yamaguchi brightened, and Tsukishima found himself thinking he’d do anything to protect that smile. 

“I have to meet with the Coach and  Yacchan after this, but... can you wait up for me today?”

Unconsciously and thankfully escaping Yamaguchi’s notice, Tsukishima’s eyes darted momentarily toward  Yachi . The earlier warmth provided by Yamaguchi’s smile evaporated, but still he nodded. 

“All right, I’ll wait. But don’t take too long!”

“Sorry, Tsukki!” he winked, and the warmth came rushing back.

Something had resonated deep inside when he’d first heard Yamaguchi give his captain’s yell. Pride in his friend, yes, but also a deep-seated affection and longing. And desire. It had first started almost a year ago, when they had traveled south to Saitama for that training camp, when Yamaguchi had given him a much-needed metaphorical slap-in-the-face. It was indecent, and it shamed him, but not enough to make him distance himself. Being near Yamaguchi lately was bliss and it was agony, and Tsukishima was masochistic enough to be able to handle the agony. The scraps of euphoria kept him going back for more like a junkie where sane men would have tried to move on with their lives. He was addicted, he was...

...hopelessly in love.

After practice, he waited just outside the gym, blaring his most heartbroken, lovesick songs from his headphones. He’d never admit to  being a drama queen, but he was self-aware enough to recognize he had certain emotional tendencies. Better than an emotional outburst, he thought. He didn’t want to be pathetic about it, for pity’s sake.

He was so distracted  Yachi had to tap his arm to get his attention when she left—he hadn’t heard the heavy doors to the gym opening and closing. He pushed the headphones immediately down around his neck.

“Yamaguchi- kun is waiting inside for you,” she said brightly, an indiscernible gleam in her eye.

“Right. Thanks.”

She smiled and waved as she left, and Tsukishima suddenly got the feeling she knew something he didn’t. Ah, maybe Yamaguchi was really going to ask him to be his  vice captain at last. He’d been meaning to make up his mind about that, but had then gotten sidetracked fretting instead about Yamaguchi’s potential love life. That alone was perhaps a sign that he wasn’t cut out for the job.

He found Yamaguchi by the end line, where the servers stood, staring at something in the distance.

“Yamaguchi!” he called. 

“Tsukki!” 

He was nervous, why was he nervous? 

“I was just thinking... reminiscing, I should say,” said Yamaguchi with a nervous smile. “I only started playing volleyball because of you and Akiteru, and I never could’ve imagined that I’d...”

“Become captain?” Tsukishima finished for him. 

“I owe you a lot Tsukki, thank you. I would never have made it here without you.” 

Tsukishima scoffed. “That’s my line, idiot.”

If they were going to discuss debt, Yamaguchi’s was a drop in Tsukishima’s well. How much could he honestly have claimed to have done for his friend? Chased away a few bullies as children, not even intentionally, and then dragging Yamaguchi into volleyball with him? They’d been children, and he hadn’t done either of those things out of any kindness. It was Yamaguchi who’d stood by him for all the years he’d sulked about his brother, had snapped him out of his indolence and lit a fire in his heart when it threatened to burn out... Yamaguchi was always there, and it was more than Tsukishima had ever deserved. 

And all he could say was, “Don’t thank me.” 

Yamaguchi blushed and began nervously shifting his weight. “I really rely on you  Tsukki , and... this is probably the biggest thing I’ll ever ask of you, and I completely understand if you say no...” 

“I’ll be your  vice captain ,” Tsukishima said firmly.

“ Wh -what?” Yamaguchi’s eyes grew very, very wide. 

“I figured you’d ask me eventually, so I’ve already been thinking a lot about it. I made up my mind just now.”

“I... n-no, that’s... oh Tsukki... I’ve already asked Kageyama.”

“What?!!” It was rare that Tsukishima could be made to raise his voice so many decibels. And octaves. “You asked His Highness?!! Why?!!” 

“The underclassmen really look up to him and respect him!”

“They respect me!” Not that he had ever cared about their opinion before this moment.

“Tsukki, they’re more afraid of you than anything—”

“Well that works too! Keeps them in line!”

“Tsukki!!” 

Yamaguchi barked with his new Captain Voice, and Tsukishima immediately quieted, feeling instantly chastened. That was going to be rather dangerously effective, wasn’t it... 

“It was also by Coach and sensei’s advice.  Kageyama is  really likely to be scouted, and he’ll look better as our team’s official  vice captain —it shows he can be a team leader. And anyway, he’s eager enough.”

“Fine,” Tsukishima huffed, crossing his arms.

Of all the—it could only have been worse if they’d all chosen Hinata instead. To imagine either of the idiot duo as team leaders... just because they were impressive together and could occasionally inspire people out of pure simple idiocy—

“Wait... Then what were you going to ask  _ me _ ?” 

Yamaguchi groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Argh! I got myself all worked up too... And then you had to break the mood by asking  _ that  _ of all things—I was really trying to be cool about this, you know!”

“Yamaguchi, out with it.”

“I was going to ask you to go out with me!”

Tsukishima shook his head like he was snapping out of a daydream. There was absolutely no way in hell he’d heard that correctly. He was hallucinating, surely. Who knew heartbreak could cause auditory hallucinations? 

“I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask you for years, and... with this, I finally felt confident enough to—”

“Go out?” Tsukishima blurted stupidly. “Like on a date?”

Yamaguchi sighed and cast his eyes down to his shoes. “Like I said, I understand if you say no. But I just couldn’t hold it in anymore. Sorry if this puts you in a bit of an awkward spot, but we’re coming up on spring break, so we can both take a little break—”

“You like me that way?” Tsukishima wasn’t used to his brain working so slowly. The neurons that controlled his speech were firing at about half-speed, and maybe it had something to do with the blood rushing through his ears. His heart was doing  cross-fit , and his intelligence had slipped into a coma. “Like... like holding hands kiss—”

Yamaguchi was still looking at his shoelaces, which was a shame, because if he’d bothered to look up, he’d be able to see steam coming out of Tsukishima’s ears, framing a beet-red expression that would’ve told him, in much clearer terms, what Tsukishima’s answer really was. 

“Wh-what about Yachi?”

“What? Why would you ask about—”

Finally, he looked up and found that  Tsukki’s face was the most flustered he’d ever seen, but not... unhappy. After so many years together, he knew what an unhappy expression looked like, and this was not it. 

“...Tsukki?”

The blond grew even stiffer around the edges, biting his lip and fidgeting with his fingers. I’m smart, he tried to remind himself, dumbly. I’m smart and eloquent, and I should be able to articulate a goddamn answer for him. Admit everything, let it out. Tell him how often I’ve dreamed about this moment like a lovesick schoolgirl who’s read too much shoujo manga.

His voice stubbornly refused to cooperate, but thankfully, Yamaguchi had enough confidence now for the  both of them to bridge the gap. It was the power of the #1 jersey, he supposed. 

“Tsukki, can I kiss you?”

Yamaguchi took a cautious step forward, and Tsukishima stayed put, nodding wordlessly. It wasn’t just his voice, his legs weren’t working either. 

When their lips brushed together, it was like his entire body caught fire. He feared breathing for risk of choking on the flames. When Yamaguchi pulled away, Tsukishima followed his lips, demanding more. He could’ve happily died in this moment, and his heart gave a weak flutter when Yamaguchi gently cradled his face in his hands. Ahh... it was ecstasy like he’d never known. 

They were both breathless when they finally pulled apart, cheeks flushed and hearts racing. 

“Well that was a surprise,” Yamaguchi whispered into the space between them, touching their foreheads together. 

“You don’t get to say that to me,” Tsukishima pouted. He wasn’t sure if his heart rate would ever return to normal. But the hand he had on Yamaguchi’s chest—when did that get there?—told him Yamaguchi was similarly afflicted. Good.

“I can’t believe you wanted to be vice-captain!” Yamaguchi giggled.

“I still can’t believe you picked  Kageyama .”

“And what was that about Yacchan?”

“Th-that... nothing.” It was his own fault for getting caught up in the first-years' rumor mill.

“For a second, I wondered if she might’ve told you that I was going to confess—”

“You told her?!” 

“She’s good at keeping secrets.”

So much for Tsukishima’s assessment of her poker face or lack thereof. Now the earlier gleam in her eye took on several shades of meaning. He’d never underestimate her again. 

“The first-years thought the two of you might start dating, if you weren’t already.”

“Is that why you made them do extra drills?”

“...maybe.” 

“Oh Tsukki...” Yamaguchi smiled affectionately. He knew jealousy when he saw it. “Well they weren’t too far off, I guess. I do like blonds.”

Tsukishima felt his ears grow burning hot as the husky tone of Yamaguchi’s voice flowed through them (when had he learned to do that?), and he found himself asking yet again, 

“Yamaguchi, when did you get so cool?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm overwhelmed every week by the last arc of the Haikyuu manga. Every. Week. 
> 
> Chat with me elsewhere about dumb gay volleyboys!!
> 
> Twitter: @Luna_Dreaming  
> Tumblr: nimbus-cloud


End file.
